Field
Apparatuses and methods relate generally to a method of manufacturing a linear grid for a substrate to form a linear-grid structure on a substrate of various display panels, and a mold and display apparatus manufactured by the same, and for example, to a method of manufacturing a linear grid for a substrate, in which a manufacturing fault such as a seam line is minimized or reduced when a master mold corresponding to the linear grid formed on the substrate for a large screen is manufactured, and a mold and display apparatus manufactured by the same.
Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying an image based on a broadcast signal or an image signal/image data of various formats, and is achieved by a television, a monitor, etc. Such a display panel is achieved by various types such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, etc. and applied to various display apparatuses in accordance with its types.
The display panel provided in the display apparatus may be classified into a light-receiving panel structure and a self-emissive panel structure in accordance with its lighting types. In the light-receiving panel structure, the panel needs a separate backlight unit for illuminating the panel since it cannot emit light by itself. For example, the liquid crystal display panel corresponds to the light-receiving panel structure. In the self-emissive panel structure, the panel needs no backlight unit since it can emit light by itself. For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel corresponds to the self-emissive panel structure.
Any structure of the display panel needs a polarization layer for filtering a certain orientation component of incident light. In general, a polarization film laminated on a glass substrate serves as the polarization layer. As an alternative to the polarization film, there has been proposed a nano-scale linear grid (or a wire-grid) structure formed on the glass substrate of the panel. In this proposal, a linear grid pattern corresponding to the size of the glass substrate is first formed on a master mold, and then the linear grid pattern is transferred from the master mold to the glass substrate.
However, if a linear grid for a large screen is manufactured, it is difficult to form a linear grid pattern on the master mold at one time. Therefore, the linear grid pattern has to be formed on the master mold in stages corresponding to areas, and thus there is discontinuity in the linear grids formed on the master mold between the corresponding areas. This discontinuity is called a seam line, and it is important how much the seam line is minimized when the master mold is manufactured, in order to prevent defects in the display panel of an end product.